Lightning Gun (Q4)
For multiplayer strategies, see Lightning Gun (Q3). In Quake 4, the Lightning Gun or just simply''' LG''' is an experimental Strogg Weapon that fires a single, continuous beam of lightning at a target. The Lightning Gun doesn't need to be reloaded, making it easy to use. However, it does burn ammunition at an insane rate. It can be obtained in the level Recomposition Center, where it is also tested on a captured Marine (with a deadly result). Interestingly, this handheld Strogg weapon is never used by Tacticals, even though it must have been designed for them as they're the only Strogg carrying external weapons in their hands. The mounted version of the Lightning gun however, is found on some boss type Stroggs. This weapon, along with Dark Matter Gun and Rocket Launcher, can be found only once, the rest of the time you will only find ammunition. In Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, it is the Strogg version of the machine pistol. Upgrades * Chain Lightning - Just before you take over the bridge in Tram Hub Station, a tech marine will upgrade your Lightning Gun so that enemies near your target will get electrocuted as well, if the Lighting Gun doesn't kill them, they will be stunned. This upgrade is not easy to notice since it will not change the appearance or the operation of the weapon. Strategies *The Lightning Gun does a small amount of damage per shot, but has an extremely high "rate of fire", allowing it to burn down enemies very quickly from continuous fire. Furthermore, it is an instant-hit-weapon that is very effective against small and agile enemies, if you're able to anticipate their movements. *It can shut down a Gladiator's shield, but that only lasts for a few seconds. It can also stun targets (the number of targets is limited to how many you can connect), but by the time you switch to another weapon, they'll already snap out of it. *The Lightning Gun is a great weapon to finish off wounded enemies with, especially in areas that have tight ammo supplies, such as in Data Processing Security. Especially in the levels like Data Processing Security and Nexus Core, where you have to fight Heavy Hover Tanks on foot, the Lightning Gun is extremely useful to finish them off once you run out of rockets. *The upgrade makes it extremely useful against Tactical Strogg or guards, as they tend to bunch up, making it easy to set up chain reactions, or even score multi-kills. *This weapon is insanely powerful, as even though it burn through ammo quickly, holding on an enemy will quickly kill most enemies, and stop them from moving, causing it to be very useful against berserkers and other powerful enemies you want to kill from a distance before then can bash you. *This weapon does not need to reload, so it will be a good weapon of choice against charging enemies, or taking out group of enemies quickly, especially with the chain attack upgrade. *In some situations, you will need to cover your teammate from weak enemies. (They are capable of killing your teammate if not careful, which can cause the mission to fail) The Lightning Gun is ideal for taking them out quickly, this tactic is much more effective when the enemies are close together. *The effective range, rate of fire, and the firepower of the Lightning Gun makes it very effective in multiplayer, especially for close encounters. *The Lightning Gun should be used wisely however, ammo pick up for this weapon is generally not common, but after the second briefing on the USS Hannibal, the LG can be used with more freedom. Trivia *The Lighting gun is probably based on the design of the Tesla Gun from Return to Castle Wolfenstein, a game also developed by Id Software. *It is unknown how the lightning gun is fired, as there is no visible grip or trigger. It may be possible that it requires it's user to replace their forearm with it as most strogg have their weaponry grafted onto them. *Like Railgun, the SMC has modifications for this weapon despite being of Strogg origin. Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons